This invention relates to a method of automatically creating numerical control data and, more particularly, to a numerical control data automatic creation method wherein an NC tape format can be changed with ease.
A numerical control apparatus (NC apparatus) controls a machine tool on the basis of commanded numerical control data (NC data) in order to machine a workpiece in conformance with a command. The NC data (also referred to as an NC tape) is created by programming performed by a programmer, or by a unit for creating NC data automaticaly. With an NC data automatic creation unit, even NC data for a complicated metal mold can be created. The NC data automatic creation unit is designed so that NC data can be created simply and in a short period of time.
In the conventional method of creating NC data, the NC tape format cannot be readily changed. In other words, the conventional NC data creation method can create an NC tape in accordance with one format but not in accordance with another. Therefore, when an NC tape format is desired to be changed in order to add a special function to a machine tool or to have a machine tool execute control tailored to a particular user, the user must purchase a separate NC data creation unit for the new NC format. Consequently, the user is compelled to prepare an NC data creation unit whenever the format of the NC data changes, and the maker of the NC data creation unit must supply NC data creation units having different formats.